loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Brainiac 5
History Origin Born on the planet Colu, where the residents are 95% robotic, and one of the only planets with any Kryptonian DNA connected to the people. Querl Dox was the fifth of the line of the original Brainiac. His mother, Virln Dox, felt nothing for him, and abandoned him. Where his father went remained a mystery, though it's suggested that his father also left and formed a hidden assassin's group far from United Planets space. For years, Dox studied, becoming the most intelligent being of the 31st century. At the age of twelve, he was officially given the title of Brainiac 5. The people of Colu allowed Brainiac 5 to leave the planet, but warned him of the danger of Brainiac coming to control him. Ignoring the warnings, Dox left for Earth and worked for the Time Institute. There, he baffled the other much older scientists by creating the first way to time travel - the Time Bubble. After a few months of getting used to humanity, a crime occurred outside the Institute. While Dox used his robotic build and weapons to confront the villain, the Legion of Superheroes came and helped out. After seeing the heroes in action, Dox left the Time Institute and auditioned for the legion as Brainiac 5. He was accepted with flying colors, and took on the job of being the head scientist and engineer. After a while, Lightning Lad gave him the nickname "Brainy", a name that everyone came to like, including Brainiac 5. Man of Tomorrow When the Fatal Five escaped Takron-Galtos after their immediate capture, the Legion was the only thing standing between them and the taking of the city. The problem was that only a few members could be called upon. Brainiac 5 suggested they bring back a hero from the past to help, such as Superman. Though Lightning Lad felt it not needed, the rest of the members decided it a good idea. So, using the Time Bubble, Brainiac 5, Saturn Girl and Bouncing Boy left to the past and brought him back to the future. After defeating the Fatal Five, Superman decided to stay in the future for a while longer, with the excited Brainy. In truth, Brainiac 5 wished to gain Superman as a friend, and didn't tell him of his connection to the creature that destroyed Krypton. Phantoms He also wished to hide information from him, so that it wouldn't affect the time stream, like the Kryptonite he hid in his lab, which was stolen by Drax. Fear Factory Over many of the missions, Brainy did gain Superman's trust as a friend, but didn't know how serious Superman would take it when he put himself in danger, such as the mission on Quavermass 12, where he killed himself in order to free the prisioners. What he didn't tell Superman was that he had a back-up of himself. Brain Drain Another time, Brainiac 5 lost his IQ, and had to be taken to Zuun, in order to save his life. After the experience, Superman asked Brainy if he would help him find out how he lost his powers on the planet, to which Brainy simpled replied "It is because your powers don't work under the red sun." This, unknown to Brainy, caused Superman to become suspicious. Sundown Brainiac 5 was also a vital part in the destruction of the Sun-Eater, as he planned the missle which would destroy it. He felt inner guilt when it didn't work, and felt even worse when Ferro Lad gave his life to fix it, though he hid these feelings from everyone else, even after Superman returned to his own time. Two Years Later Two years after Superman left the Legion, Brainy continued to do training sessions with a fake Superman, but was only made fun of by the other Legionnaires. He changed his robotic body to look more grown up as a fourteen year old. The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow After another training session, Superman X, a clone of Superman from the 41st century, came to bring the Legion to his time. They were to aid in the war against Imperiex, a Warrior over lord. Throughout the fight, Superman X taunted Brainy by being crude to him because he was a Coluan, or "Brainiac." This strained him and Superman X's trust in each other, and it became worse after Brainy's plan to Kill Imperiex failed. The legionnaires went after him into their own time, and found Phantom girl and the rest of the City in ruin. While some legionnaires rested, Brainy went back in time and brought Superman from the past back to help. Then, Brainy was assigned to watch over Superman X, as he had left to fight Imperiex on his own. They chased after him in the Legion Cruiser, but it was destroyed by Imperiex, who had hacked into Legion files and Computo, After that, he and Superman decided upon the name of "Kel-El", a take off of Superman's home name, "Kal-El". Throughout the missions, Kel-El and Brainy formed a friendship, and came to trust each other. However, Kel-El still knew of a great thing Brainy was to do in the future, and kept a close eye on him. Unfortunately, Imperiex found out about Brainiac 5's prophecy through Computo's files, and wished to use him. Over the many missions, while becoming a closer friend with team member Shrinking Violet, Brainy knew that his past would catch up with him, and felt he should hide it for as long as he could. This didn't last long, however. The Karate Kid Brainiac 5 witnessed Karate Kid's initiation into the Legion via video screen. Message in a Bottle On a mission to find Imperiex, he and a few other legionnaires, including Superman, were shrunken and brought into Kandor, the capital city of Krypton. There Imperiex started to force Brainy to take the steps into his prophecy. After fighting with Superman over not telling him anything, Brainy decided to save his friends and Kandor, by allowing himself to download Brainiac 1.0 into his mind, and changed the color of the city's sun to yellow, allowing the people to fight off Imperiex. After, Brainiac 5 used his powers to bring back the planet Krypton, but erased it from Superman's mind, so he wouldn't use this information to change the past. Dark Victory The next few weeks for the Legion were preparing for an all out war against Imperiex. Brainy was slowly losing his control over Brainiac, though. In order to bring out Brainiac, Imperiex sent an early attack on the legion, forcing Brainiac 5 to unleash Brainiac. Brainiac 5 then escaped the Legion, and supposedly killed Superman. He fled to Imperiex, but betrayed him and killed him. He also digitised Validus, showing that Brainiac had taken over. Brainiac then digitised the planets around him, and took over Colu, using the people to digitise everything else. While the Legion went to face Brainiac, Superman was saved by Kel-El, and both entered Brainiac 5's mind through Saturn Girl. Together, all three broke Brainiac's skull, sending him out of Brainiac 5's mind. However, Brainiac attacked Brainy once more, damaging his robotic self. The Legion and everything else that was digitised was safely brought out of Brainy's mind. Brainiac 5 was found shooting from the rubble of the armour Brainiac had used. Because Brainiac damaged Brainy's cyborg body, the 5% organic part of him took over, and Brainiac 5 became a 100% organic being, the first fully organic Coluan. Ashamed of his actions, Brainiac 5 left the Legion, not telling anyone but Superman. The remain of his armor reformed and evolved into a new being called "Brainiac 6". Personality * Brainiac 5 is very emotional character he often appears eager to prove himself to his older team mates, particularly the original Superman; Brainiac 5, unlike his villainous ancestor, idolizes Superman. However, his high intellect and his emotional nature often cause him internal conflict; for example, he idolizes Superman, but knows intellectually that he cannot reveal many of the things he knows what lie in the future for Superman once he is returned to his own time, as Superman's knowledge of 'future' events could change what is, for the Legion, history. In the second season episodes "Chained Lightning", and "Message in a Bottle" Brainiac 5 grows close to Shrinking Violet; however, as the series ended it remains unknown if this was an intended romance or not. Powers * Coluan Physiology: Brainiac 5 is Coluan, a nano-based cybernetic organism that not only possesses 12th-level intelligence, but can assume a human-like form. His human-like form can also alter its shape to create tools and weapons or transform into a large, battle robot form. His AI core is based on the original Brainiac 1.0. from whom he tries to distance himself as best as possible. Brainiac 5 managed to regain control over himself and overpower Brainiac 1.0 after he corrupted his programming. In the process, Brainiac 5 becomes a pure 48538884f872affb76e70dd1295c7227.media.400x300.jpg Tumblr mtozyjvnpp1rco7aho1 1280.png organic being as he discards his robotic armor. Equipment * Brainiac 5 genius is responsible for most of the Legion's technology and equipment. He created the Legion Flight Ring, Computo, the teams computer and other technology at the Legion Headquarters. He also developed the Time Bubble a time machine used to retrieve Superman from the 21st century. Brainiac 5 also keeps a supply of Kryptonite in case Superman goes rogue. But the opposite happens and the rogue Brainiac 5 creates a crown of Kryptonite that nearly kills Superman. Appearances * Man of Tomorrow * Timber Wolf * Legacy * Fear Factory * Phantoms * Child's Play * Lightning Storm * Brain Drain * The Substitutes * Chain of Command * Sundown, Pt. 1 * Sundown, Pt. 2 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 1 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * Chained Lightning * The Karate Kid * Who Am I? * Unnatural Alliances * Message in a Bottle * In the Beginning * In Your Dreams * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Brainiac 5 article at DC Animated Universe, the DC Comics publication Wikia. * Brainiac 5 article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. * Brainiac 5 article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Coluans Category:Robots Category:Native Abilities Category:Male Characters Category:Former villains